to infinity and beyond
by baeberry
Summary: "I don't care, it's worth it. Kendall's worth it."  sequel to under that tn. sky
1. Headstrong Scared Heart

_**a/n. **__**hello!**_

_**this is to infinity and beyond the sequel to ****under that tn. sky **_

_**it takes place four months after ****under that tn. sky which y'all should read first.**_

_**I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter but it should be soonish. **_

_**I hope y'all like it.**_

_**disclaimer: I own nothing. except for Tilly and the plot. **_

_**p.s. sorry for any mistakes I may have made. also there's some minor James/Lucy going on.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To infinity and beyond.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tilly stood at her counter, her hand shaking and her heart racing.<p>

She had two weeks to make the decision, she already quit her jobs at the school and the studio, but she couldn't make up her mind. If she did this it would mean she'd be going to California, L.A. to be exact and honestly she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted.

Well that was a lie that's exactly what she wanted, she wanted California because everything she ever wanted is in California.

She had dreamed of moving down there, work as a photographer and live on the beach, ever since she was a little girl.

When she was little her mother promised to take her to California and then it was supposed to be her twelfth birthday present. It was all planned out, they would fly out of Nashville two days after Christmas/her birthday, spend New Year's there and then come back home.

But then with everything that had happened dreams of California were tucked away safe and sound and thought of again, that was until she got the opportunity of a life time.

But then Kendall came and everything changed. Because she's in love with him and he's all the way on the other side of the damn country.

She feels like everything is on the other side of the country; Kendall, her first real friends, the job she's been dreaming of forever. It's all on the west coast.

Sometimes when it's two o'clock in the morning and she can't sleep so she goes outside and sits on the swing and sings that lullaby, she thinks she hates that he came into her life. Because if he didn't, her life would be easier.

And then she realizes that if everything was easy life would be boring.

And plus her life has been anything but easy.

And she sits there by herself on that empty porch swing, surrounded by her large empty house that's surrounded by a large empty forest and she screams as loud as she can telling easy to just fuck it and she decides that all she wants is Kendall, she doesn't want easy.

She wants waiting for him to call her, no matter what time it is, she wants to hear his voice even if it's for a quick second during rehearsals. She wants the feeling she gets when his green eyes are looking at her, especially while she screams out his name, like she's the only thing in the world.

She wants, needs, everything.

But that's not making her decision any easier.

Her whole life is in Clarksville, her family, friends, work; everything she needs is here, well except for Kendall.

She always comes back to him.

She doesn't know if she can leave here, Jack and Lacy are here and so are her brothers, her parents graves are here and she's never been able to be away from them.

But honestly this is a once and life time chance and she wants to take it. But even living in a town where so much has happened, she still doesn't know if she could leave.

She hasn't even told Kendall yet, not knowing what would happen between the two if she were to chicken out.

Her hand begins to shake harder as tears threaten to fall.

She hate's what this whole thing is doing to her.

She wishes that she could just pack up and runaway. She's thought of it plenty, taking the money her parents saved for her and using it to just runaway from everything.

"You're gonna cut off your hand if you don't calm down"

"What?" Tilly looked over at her brother like he was an idiot, not understanding his warning. The older boy walked over and pulled the knife out of his sister's hands and turned her so she would look at him.

"Your hand, you're gonna hurt yourself if you don't calm down. What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lay Tils"

"Colby I just don't know what to do."

"You're still thinking about the offer?"

"Yea"

"Take it. Tilly you've wanted this. This has been your dream your entire life. You are one of the best photographers I've ever seen. So just take the damn job. You deserve this." She had been offered the job of top photojournalist at an up and coming fashion magazine.

It's one of two things she wants in this life the most.

She was already to take the job, her mind made up and her signature on the contract but then the what if's flooded her mind.

"But my life is here"

"We both know California became your life the second you fell in love with Kendall."

"What if he doesn't really love me?" That was the biggest fear of hers. Even though they both knew they loved each other and have told each other, it scared the daylights out of Tilly that it might not actually love her. That he was only using her and he was still in love with Jo.

"A blind person can tell he loves you. The guy talked his producer into letting them come to Memphis just to see you. " Tilly smiled at the memory. It had only been a little over two months since the two had met and Kendall talked Gustavo into adding Memphis to the small list of mall dates they were doing, just to see Matilda.

Tilly could barely contain herself on three hour drive up to Memphis. Her heart had been hurting for the last two months and all she wanted to do was to wrap her arms around Kendall and stay there as long as possible.

They only got five hours with each other after the unexpected performance, but five hours was all the two needed.

As soon as the last song ended, Kendall found Tilly and quickly took her back to his small hotel room.

Kendall didn't want to rush anything and push Matilda into something she was ready for, but as soon as that door was closed Kendall was on the bed shirtless and Tilly was situated across his lap, kissing him with fire that left him intoxicated and gently but roughly rocking her hips over his own.

In no time they were both under the sheets, Kendall thrusting into her at a steady pace as Tilly ran her hands up and down his back, matching his thrusts, and occasionally pressing her nails into his back, leaving red angry lines, that weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

He pulled her closer and started moving faster until they both came gasping each other's name.

After they were finished Kendall held Tilly close as they talked about what had been going on in their lives and just enjoying the only few hours they would have together for god knows how long.

"See your thinking about him."

"I am." She smiled softly at the memory of their first time together, quickly tearing herself from her thoughts she turned back to her brother, looking at him with sad eyes.

"But Colby mom and dad are here, you guys are here and my girls, I can't leave them without a coach. My parent's graves are here." She knew Jack and Lacy and brothers and anything else would be fine without her, the only thing that was stopping her is the thought of leaving behind her parents.

"Mom and dad will be fine without you, so will we and the gym can find a new coach. And I'm certain that your mother will haunt you from her grave if you give up this job because you're scared."

"I'm not scared." She wanted to take that statement back and tell her older brother just how scared she actually is, but being the headstrong girl she is she just kept her pretty little mouth shut and looked anywhere but at Colby.

"Bullshit." He shot at her, looking at her in disbelief. Matilda always pretended not to be scared of anything, but she was just lying to herself. "You are so scared that you're not perfect. You don't have to be Tilly. That woman chose you because she knows how amazing you are and Kendall you do not have to be perfect for that man. He loves you for you."

"I need to think about it." He rolled his eyes and pulled his sister into a tight hug and spoke into her hair.

"I already know you quit your job at the studio and you they're already looking for a new photography teacher and cheer coach who's willing to start as soon as spring break is over, which is in a little more than two weeks. We both know you made your decision."

"Maybe"

"Maybe you need to talk to Kendall and tell him your fears. Even though I know what he'll say. Tilly he will tell you exactly what I'm trying to get through your thick head, just take the job and go be with him. All of us here will be just fine. Just be happy."

"Ok ok and how exactly did you know I quit?"

"I know everything"

"You're a creepy person" She laughed out as she opened her laptop and began searching for a plane ticket.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a plane ticket"

"You're flying out there? Now?"

"You just told me to talk to him"

"I meant on a phone, you know that black, flat thing that constantly stuck to whenever you to have a spare second."

"Well you should be more specific and I really think going to see him would be better. I need to see him Colby. And maybe seeing him and getting that reinsurance would make this a whole hell a lot better."

"I know I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this. So when are you gonna leave"

"As soon as I can get a damn ticket" Banging of keys were heard as she searched for a ticket and then carving block was thrown in frustration.

"What is your problem woman?"

"The airlines are on strike, all of them are on strike." She shrieked.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't really know" Tilly groaned and slammed her hands on her counter, she knew seeing him would make her feel better. But now the world was out to stop that.

"Maybe in a few days the strike will be over and you can get a flight out."

"I don't, I can't wait that long… I'll drive."

"What?"

"I'll just drive."

"Matilda that's a two day drive at the least"

"I don't care, it's worth it. Kendall's worth it."

"You're insane."

"I've been told."

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

"I'll be fine Colby. You really don't need to worry about me"

"Oh but I do."

"Look I'm doing this, because if I don't I'll talk myself out it and then I'll just get more scared and end up ruining my and Kendall's relationship. Is that what you want Colby?"

"You are too bullheaded for your own good."

"It's part of my charm. I need this."

"I know. But if anything goes wrong I am kicking someone's ass. Even if has to be yours."

With that she was off to pack her things, finally ignoring the hesitation and fear she felt.

_**…**_

Two and a half days later Tilly finally made it to L.A.

She had a brief panic attack in Texas where she had decided to turn back and then it was like she had an angle somewhere and Kendall had called. It was only for a few minutes, but even though he didn't know she was coming, he gave her the reassurance she needed.

She found a hotel to freshen up and calm her recurring nerves. As soon as she was ready she was gone and driving down the highway only to realize she had no clue where her love lived.

She pulled over and dialed Carlos and Logan, not reaching either, she finally got a hold of James. After telling him what was up she had an address and she was once on her way.

* * *

><p>Lucy Stone watched in high annoyance as her boy friend's best friend banged and cursed around the living room looking for the cigarettes and his car keys that dark haired girl had stolen and hid.<p>

"Kendall knock it off."

"Babe just calm down" James pulled Lucy closer to him, smiling when she let him hold her.

"I will when he does."

"It's not my fault people took my shit." Lucy understands what he's going through. She hates it when she and James aren't together, it took her to long to realize her feelings for him and she doesn't want to be away from him for longer than necessary. But seriously he needs to calm down.

That's why when she found out that Tilly was on her way, she was way more excited than probably needed.

It wasn't only her though; James, Logan and Carlos were starting to get fed up with the way Kendall was acting.

"I swear she better get here soon or I will kill him James. I promise you" She spoke softly to her boyfriend. He agreed and watched along with two other best friends as the blond leader continued stomping around.

Kendall was being unreasonable with all the yelling and pushing things around.

But things have been irking him a lot easier lately. Gustavo had them in the studio a lot more; they were planning on another tour and working on another album. Along with that he had been on the ice a lot more trying to get his skills back.

And he hasn't seen Tilly ever since Memphis which was over two months, so he's been a little pissy lately. Sure they've talked and skyped, but it's not quite the same as holding her in his arms and just being with her.

So to cope with not seeing her, he's taken up smoking, to the displeasure of his brothers and Lucy and Gustavo was not happy at all. Kendall was actually afraid of the large man.

He just needed something to take away the lonely he felt and cigarettes were filling that void.

"Ok I know someone took them and I want it back. Or at least give me back my keys so I can go to the store."

"Not happening Kendall"

"You took them didn't you Lucy"

"I sure did"

"I knew it. Give them back."

"No. They're bad for you anyways"

"You smoke a pack a day. So you can't say anything" James frowned at this new revelation and Lucy shrugged and went back to arguing with Kendall.

"It's different"

"Hypocrite. Give them back"

"Not gonna happen"

"Fine just give me my keys"

"No you'll just go get more"

"That's the point."

"To bad"

"James make her give them back."

"I can't really make her do anything and she's right"

"But…" Kendall was interrupted by knocking at the door.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Give me my keys" He ignored it and continued grousing.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Get the door Kendall" Carlos said after a while of everyone just standing around.

"Give me my keys" Being the hardheaded person he was he stood his ground, letting the knocks at the door continue to be forgotten.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Get the door Kendall"

"No not until…"

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Get the damn door Kendall" Lucy shouted, finally having enough of the four brothers arguing.

"Fine. I just need one fucking thing and I can't even get that. No it's just fuck with Ken…" His mumbling came to a screeching halt when he flung the heavy door opened.

His jaw dropped as he stared at the brunette beauty at his door step. An unnaturally large smile graced his lips and all anger and anxiety left him as the girl in front of him smiled her breathtaking smile.

"I was afraid I had the wrong address."

* * *

><p><em><strong>an. so? what did you think? review. please?**_


	2. So Damn Much

_**a/n. **__**hey!**_

**_welcome to chapter two_**

**_I don't particularly like it, I actually think it's pretty bad and I feel like it's a bit of a filler but I had to get it out._**

_**I hope y'all like it.**_

_**disclaimer: I own nothing. except for Tilly and the plot.**_

_**p.s. thankyou to all who have read this and alerted it's made my heart all happy :)**_

_**sorry for any mistakes I may have made. there's an a/n. at the end that is kind of important and will explain why I don't like this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>to infinity and beyond<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I was afraid I had the wrong address." The small brunette smiled and giggled as Kendall just stood there eyes wide and mouth opened.<p>

"You're here" Kendall just stood there not believing that Tilly was actually here, excited that he didn't have to wait until June for her to come out like they had planned.

"I am. I really needed to see you. I couldn't wait till this summer. Kendall…" Tilly launched herself into Kendall's arms and held on like he was the only thing keeping her grounded, in turn Kendall pulled her close, moving his hands down so he could wrap her legs around him and kissing her, hard and rush at first and then soft and slowly. He pulled back and looked up to ocean blue eyes.

"I can't believe your actually here. God I love you. So much. So damn much." Kendall pulled her in to the house, shut the door and slammed Tilly up against it, attacking her lips with his own.

Carlos, Logan, James, Lucy and Camille stood in the living room watching, in horror and somewhat amusement (mostly Carlos, he's lonely) the live porn that was going on in the hallway.

"Wow they're really going at it." Carlos stated.

"Yup" Logan agreed while everyone else just nodded.

"Take it to your room" Lucy yelled after Kendall's hand went down Tilly's pants.

"Yea. No one wants to see that" Kendall pulled away and turned to face James.

"Oh like none of us have ever walked in on you and Lucy before."

"Whatever. We still don't want to see that."

"Oh shush. We're going to my room anyways." With that Kendall tightened his grip on Tilly's thighs and carried her down the hallway and off to his room.

"I bet you they're going to be in his room for the rest of the night."

"Eh. They haven't seen each other in two months. It's understandable." James stated.

"Well we're going…away. See you later." Lucy pulled James' hand and dragged him out of the room. Camille and Logan were the next to go leaving a lonely Carlos behind.

"Aw. I'm all alone." The Latino pouted and threw himself on the couch and flipped on the TV.

Logan feeling bad for his single friend returned

"Come on knucklehead." He walked over to the couch and pulled his now excited friend off the couch and out the door.

"Yay"

… … … …

… … … …

A few hours' later Kendall and Tilly were lying on Kendall's bed spent and trying to regain their breathing.

"Oh my god… I don't even… you're amazing, I hope you know that." Kendall panted.

"I do." Tilly returned, she smiled and rolled into Kendall's side.

"I'm pretty sure that was the best sex I've ever had."

"You said that the last three times."

"Eh, I can't help it. You're amazing."

"So I've been told. You're pretty amazing yourself, you know? I love you Kendall."

"I love you too Matilda" Kendall smiled as said girl rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm actually starting to like that name, but only when it's a certain green eyed boy who calls me that. Just him though."

"Well I feel honored then Matilda. I'm glad I'm the only one."

"Only you, for the rest of my life, I'm kind of addicted." Tilly smiled, rolled over on to Kendall and leaned down to softly kiss him.

"Glad I'm not the only one. I love you. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too"

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here? Is everything ok? "

"Yea it's fine. It's just I really needed to see you. And I couldn't wait."

"I know what you mean, doll. I was so close to flying up here. But you're sure everything is ok?"

"Yea everything is fine, I promise. I just need to figure some things out and I couldn't do that in Clarksville. I just needed to come here and I needed you."

"Well I'm beyond glad that you're here" Truer words have never come from Kendall's mouth.

"Me too"

"You're not going to tell me what you need to figure out are you?"

"Not just yet. Maybe in a few days. Promise."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I know."

"We should get up."

"Ugh. I don't wanna"

"Me neither. But sadly we can't stay in bed forever and I promised everyone that we would eat together." Kendall replied with a kiss to Tilly's forehead.

"Ok" Tilly groaned and rolled off of Kendall and began getting dressed.

Kendall froze as Tilly climbed out of bed and let the sheet that was covering her fall to the ground. He marveled her beautiful body and took in every scar that was left on her body all those years ago.

His breath caught in his throat as she slipped her shorts up her legs and over thighs and coming to a stop over the blue bottoms he tossed on the floor hours before. She gracefully swayed her hips as pilled her shorts the rest of the way up, she gave one final sway as she snapped the button, giggling when she heard a deep moan coming from behind her.

"Like the view?" She asked as she slipped her black and white striped racer back over her bare chest. She turned around and smirked when she noticed the look on Kendall's face.

"You have no idea. You're beautiful. Just so you know." Tilly blushed and buried her face in Kendall's neck.

Kendall smiled and kissed her temple.

"Where are your things?" He asked looking around.

"In my car" She replied, hoping that he wouldn't freak out like her family did.

"You rented a car. Someone could've picked you up."

"No need. I didn't rent a car"

"How did you get here?"

"I drove."

"That's a two day drive" Kendall exclaimed. But he really has no leg to stand on, he would of done the same thing in a few days time, if she hadn't shown up.

"I know. But I couldn't get a flight and like I've said; I really needed to see you."

"I know. I probably would've done the same thing."

"We're cra-" Knocking on the door stopped Tilly mid sentence.

"Hey we're… oh crap, sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt" Carlos asked as he and everyone else barged into Kendall's room.

Tilly stepped in when she noticed that Kendall was about to explode at his friends for interrupting their moment.

"It's ok. What's up?"

"We're going to go eat. Do you guys want to come?"

"Yea we'll be out in a bit. We just need to get dressed and I need to get Tilly's things."

"No need we got them out of your car."

"They knew you were coming" Honestly Kendall was a little hurt that she had told his friends before him.

"Only James, but that's only because I didn't know where y'all live and I wanted to surprise you." Kendall smiled at that and leaned down to gently kiss her.

"Awe so sweet. Now let's go, I want to get a good table."

"Lucy you killjoy. Will be out in a second." Kendall yelled, grabbing the closest thing to him and chucked it at him. To which Lucy responded to by throwing the pillow back.

"You know you love me"

"If I have to. Now will you leave so my girlfriend and I can finish changing?"

"You do. And not until I meet your lovely girlfriend."

"I'm Tilly; it's nice to meet you."

"Lucy as you know and that's Camille."

"Nice to meet you"

"Well will go and you guys can get dressed. But hurry up."

"Yes ma'am" The five friends laughed and finally left the room.

"I think they like you"

"Well I hope so. Especially if I'm going to be here for a while"

"You will right? You'll be here for a while?"

"I'm not going anywhere Kendall, I promise. At least not if I can help it" Kendall didn't question the last part of what Tilly said, he was just happy that she was here with him, in his arms, where they both believed she belongs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>so what did y'all think. <strong>_

_**sorry that it's shorter than normal but I just wanted it to give y'all something because I'm going to put all writing on hold for a while because I decided to write a book and I also have a lot of other things going for school.**_

_**but just so you know I will finish this, I'm not sure. Probably when I'm done with my book and I might update once in a while if I need a break from the book or something like that. **_

**_but I'm sorry for just stopping here and if it sucks I'm sorry for that to I just didn't want to leave this story hanging._**

**_:)_**


End file.
